kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
You've Got the Wrong Date
You've Got the Wrong Date is the 7th episode of Season 4 of Kids Incorporated and 72nd episode overall. In this episode, Stacy tries to ask a boy named Jason (special guest Ryan Bollman) to the school Sadie Hawkins Day dance, only for Jason to think Renee was asking him to the dance. Plot Summary We see Riley hanging up a sign mentioning the upcoming Sadie Hawkins Dance during the opening number "Cross My Broken Heart" and after Ryan and Richie mention that in their announcements; Riley introduces the Sun-Daisy-Mae ice cream (to the kid's curiosity). The older kids are discussing their plans (a girl named Melissa asked Ryan to the dance; while Kid found himself having to choose between 4 different girls). After Connie asks what Sadie Hawkins Day was; Ryan explains the background from the old Li'l Abner comic strip. He then asks who Stacy was planning to ask; but Stacy had taken off by that point ("In That Dream"). Renee catches up to Stacy, who explains she's too shy to ask a boy named Jason out. Renee declares herself "Big sister to the rescue". Renee then works on a poem for Stacy to read to Jason. Stacy (after reading it in monotone; complete with Connie cracking up in the background) manages to convince Renee to read the poem to Jason for her, throwing the "Big sister to the rescue" line in Renee's face ("Time After Time"). This, however, proves to be a big mistake. Renee (dressed in a Li'l Abner-themed costume) ends up reading the poem as planned; and Jason is impressed into accepting. The problem: He thinks Renee was asking him to the dance instead of doing Stacy a favor; sparking a heated argument (Renee comments in vain that "I only did what you asked me to"); leading to "I Wanna Dance With Somebody". Ryan then catches up to Stacy, who then explains the situation. Ryan follows up by suggesting Stacy get things cleared up, which she does and everyone's happy...except the Kid, who went from having to choose from one of four girls who asked him to being out in the cold (after the girls in question realized they all asked Kid and asked four other guys); leading to closing number "Right on Track". Kid Cast * Ryan Lambert - Ryan * Connie Lew - Connie * Rahsaan Patterson - Kid * Renee Sandstrom (credited as Renee Sands) - Renee * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy * Richard Shoff - Richie Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Guest * Ryan Bollman - Jason Dancers * Dee Caspary * Nicole Cropper * Challyn Markray * Brian Poth * Gina Marie Vinaccia Songs * "Cross My Broken Heart" (The Jets cover; performed by Renee, Stacy and Connie) * "In That Dream" (Fame cover; performed by Ryan and Kid) * "Time After Time" (Cyndi Lauper cover; performed by Stacy) * "I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)" (Whitney Houston cover; performed by Stacy) * "Right on Track" (Breakfast Club cover; performed by Renee and Stacy) Notes * The version of "Cross My Broken Heart" is one of three songs from the 1987 season where the original studio version has circulated (along with "I Heard a Rumor" from the episode "The Boy Who Cried Gorilla" and "Come Go With Me" from the following episode, "Russian 101"). In addition to Connie's vocals being on that version as opposed to Devyn Puett; other differences include an extra verse and the song running almost a full minute longer (2:26 in that version as opposed to 1:33 in the one used for broadcast). Trivia * In addition to the Li'l Abner reference explaining Sadie Hawkins Day; there is also a brief reference to the play "Cyrano de Bergerac" involving Renee reading her poem for Stacy. * "In That Dream" is the 3rd and last song Kids Incorporated covered that was also used in fellow MGM series "Fame" in the Season 3 episode "A Way of Winning" ("Bet Your Life It's Me" was used in both the Season 1 Kids Incorporated episode "New Image" and the Season 2 Fame episode "Winners", "That's Dancin'", was used in both the Season 2 Kids Incorporated episode "The Wallflower" and the Season 4 Fame episode "The Rivalry"). Coincidentally; Michael Cruz was serving as musical director for both series at that particular time. * "Time After Time" was previously performed in the Season 1 episode "X Marks the Spot". * "In That Dream" is the only song in this episode where Stacy didn't sing lead. * Richie didn't sing in this episode. External Links * Link to studio version of "Cross My Broken Heart" Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 4 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Episodes that Richie didn't sing Category:Episodes written by Jan Silver Category:Episodes directed by Michael Dimich